Behind The Veil
by Kakashis-Rabid-Fangirl
Summary: Serious spoiler for book 5. (Was uploaded previously, but under a title that would have been too cruel to thsoe that ahdn't read it yet)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, or any of the other official characters you all have read about that will show up in this fic, so don't go telling Rowling on me!  
  
**************** The End ****************  
  
This story is written in Sirius Black's POV, seeing as he and that witch b*tch that killed him are the only ones who know the whole story.  
  
So, this is what my not-so-dear cousin had become. She looked horrible, worse than even I did when I escaped Azkaban. Her obsidian hair was dangling limply at either side of her head, she was a greasy-looking as Snape. I laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at Traitor?!" She spat at me, but I kept laughing, I wasn't the traitor, she was.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about dear cousin, because I was never on your side to begin with, so how could I be a traitor?" I asked calmly, though my knuckles were turning white as I clutched my wand. It was raised out in front of me, and I kept running curses over in my head. Over and Over.  
  
"You should have joined the Dark Lord, Sirius, then you would have known the power. You would have had strength never before granted to you..."  
  
"At the cost of my beliefs, my very soul!" I barked back, still I noticed that when I got mad, my voice seemed more canine than human. I guess that's what one gets after spending so much of one's time as a dog.  
  
Now she laughed, and it was my turn to grow angrier, and angrier, and angrier. I suppose that's what clouded my mind, that's what ended it all.  
  
She waved her wand wildly, and spat out the words to a curse I knew well..  
  
I dodged to the left, away from the shockingly white blast. Then, I lifted my wand to strike back, and the words to another curse escaped my lips.  
  
A blast of blue fire errupted from the end of my wand, and she dodged aside as I had, but she wasn't as lucky. Bluebell flames burned up her robes, but she managed to extinguish them and dodge my second blast.  
  
I saw her lips move just barely, she was trying to be sneaky about her next curse, but I waved my wand and brought forth the shield charm just in time. Stupify, she had muttered, and I grinned wildly as the blast bounced away harmlessly.  
  
"Come on, I know you can do better than that!" I had said, laughingly, my eyes were absorbed into the maddening smile splayed across my sunken face.  
  
Then I felt it, it wasn't the shock of green death I had expected, a blast of red knocked me from my feet, and I flew backwards.  
  
"SIRIUS!" I heard, my eyes were wide with shock, I managed to get a glimpse of Harry and Dumbeldore before I fell behind the curtain.  
  
That veil, it was the end.  
  
As soon as I fell through it, I felt my essence being carried away.  
  
So this was what they hid within the Department of Mysteries, the door between life and death.  
  
I watched my body, it seemed to be flying away from me, or I from it, and I reached out for it.  
  
I heard voices. Kindly voices, telling me that I was welcome in the world beyond. It was comforting.  
  
But I wanted to go back to Harry! He needed me! He had nobody else, I was his Godfather!  
  
"Sirius" I heard, it was a vocie I knew all too well.  
  
"James?"  
  
"It's me, Sirius, and Lily is here too."  
  
"Hello Sirius"  
  
"Lily...."  
  
I heard them many moments before I saw them. They were beautiful. Lily was dressed in a white gown, and James in white robes. Swan-like wings protruded from their shoulder blades. I looked down and found myself wearing the same outfit as James.  
  
"James... Prongs..." I went to him, and embraced him like the brother I always felt like he was. He did the same, and I felt pearly white tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"Harry is OK, James..." I offered my best of friends, and he nodded, smiling.  
  
"We can watch, Sirius, we can't intervene, but we can watch." Lily told me, and I kept crying. I was happy, and sad all at once.  
  
"I'm sorry James, I failed you and Lily."  
  
"Sirius, you never failed us... You'll always be my best friend, I don't think I'd seen Harry as happy as he was when he found out the truth about you..."  
  
"But, I need to go back, James... I have to help Harry..."  
  
James reached out and touched my shoulder, and I felt an odd warmth.  
  
"Remus will watch over him..."  
  
I sighed, looking down at my feet. Shockingly, I saw Harry, and Remus, and...  
  
"My body." I said softly, pointing to the feet sticking out from behind the veil.  
  
James nodded, "Watch Harry." he said, and pointed to his son. The son that looked so much like James, but with Lily's green, green eyes.  
  
He ran off, after Bellatrix, and I felt myself crying harder than before. He was doing this for me, because of me, he was trying to get revenge....  
  
Then I looked at Remus, who seemed only now to be willing to show his feelings.  
  
"I'll watch after him, Sirius. For you, and James, and Lily." Moony said, and my eyes began to leak worse than ever.  
  
Then, for the first time in over 20 years, I saw Remus Lupin cry....  
  
"For you!" he sobbed, "And... And for..."  
  
"For Harry." I finished for him, "For Harry James Potter." 


End file.
